Lessons hard learned
by Klokateer0920
Summary: Rating will be bumped up when more is added due to launguage and some contentsong lyrics. Devi'Nny fic, my first. Please readreview, tell me what you think and what I should improve on.
1. 1 Meats Inquiries

**The beginning of this story is the best I've done so far, in my opinion. I spent about two hours writing this, going ver and over again and editing it, so forgive any missed typos. 0-o; cuddles 'nny plushie Enjoy, and please comment. This is my first Fic posted on this site.**

He twirled the long slender blade between his fingers,enjoying the temporary silence that came with his late-night vists to the park. The stars were in clear view overhead for once, dispite the all to near bright light of the city, the full moon also present but also half-hid by a new wave of in-coming storm coulds.  
The thunder was calming to his nerves, which was good considering that his nerves could use some claming about now.  
A slight mist had begun, which was slowy progessing into a steady rain. He loved the rain, loved how it provided the lesser beings of humanity with the state of mind that it was something to stray from. In a clear meaning, humaity saw it as rain and simpilly that, cold rain, stay indoors rain, it'll make you ill rain, rain and nothing more, but Johnny felt differantly. He saw rain personally as crystalline drops from the sky that portrayed hope; beautiful carriers of fate that perhaps weren't bad, but maybe misunderstood like he himself. Maybe everything wasn't so horrible afterall. He found hope in the rain, but just like everything else he found hope in, there was always something there to destory it.

_What, are you insane? heh. Alright... so a slight understatement there... but... have you lost your mind! Finding hope in the rain? What are you... a freaking poet now? Finding love by singing with the birds and hugging trees, are you 'nny? ... _

"Sod off..." Johnny snapped, shifting slightly around on the ground, annoyed at Meat's all to sudden intteruption of his peaceful thoughts.

_Misunderstood like yourself? Nothing is misunderstood about you, Johnny the mass murderer of many._

"I believe it's called homocide..." he stated dully, keeping himself slightly amused with the knife, though it was all to obvious that meat was getting to him, soiling what good mood he had. This was just fuel for him to continue.

_Well whatever it's called... _echoed the annoyed voice of the revrened meat, _it's anything but misunderstood, and you, my friend, know that well.Misunderstood... feh. Misunderstood my ass..._

Johnny, in more of a fit of rage than anything, jammed the knife into the moist ground, narrowing his eyes. "SHUT UP MEAT." he sneered.

"_You sound like a little baby." _came the all to amused voice from within_. "A little child, so innocent and  
sweet. Are you a litte child, Johnny?" _

"Shut up meat..." he said once more. He withdrew the knife from the ground and began to dangle it in his hand again, moving it in-between his fingers, not at all in the mood for an argument. The rain and began to harden, a  
blanket, thick and warm.

"Or maybe..." it furthur mused. "You've began to soften, perhaps?"

"Perhaps, but very unlikely." Mused the wary psychopath in return, finding it hard to muster up a comeback at the moment. Johnny watched the blade that seemed to dance in his grasp, simpilly transfixed by all the beauty it held. The gleam the slender and sharp blade caught off the beams of moonlight, how it reflected those beautiful beams into one thin line across the dying grass of the park. Everything about it held so much beauty... so much precision.  
Sighing, he stood. Beauty, he mused in thought, was a figment of the imagination. It was not real, but it was an idea placed within the mind, placed there with the intention of making one hunger for something they could never have, thus driving them insane. This is how he imagined it, anyhow.  
His walk home was anything but peaceful.


	2. 2 Just another victim

The walk home was much less enjoyable indeed.

"You," snapped the tan muscle man, squinting to see in the darkness of wherever it was he was. "You... what the hell? What are you... where are...?"

"I, I am a human being, and we, we are in hell." he stated simpilly, gently wiping the bloodstained blade off with an already bloodied blue towel. Looking nothing more than distraught, the thin man made his way over to the chained up man on the wall.

"So, why did you say that to me?" he asked curiously. "You and that scrawly little girl... if that was a girl..." he mused, looking rather thoughtful.

The man was struggling to get down, and he was failing rather misribly, to say the least. "Because I wanted to..." be mumbled.

"You wanted to?" he inquired curiously, arching one think brow. "Well I want to gut you, is that alright?"

At that statement, the mans eyes instantly widened. "N-n-nooo..." he stammered.

"Well then what made you think it was alright to call me a prick when you don't even know me?"

"What makes you think it's alright to murder me when you don't know me?" the man asked back in responce, obviously un-aware of the stupidity of that responce, and the level of anger that it put into the alright angry man before him.

Johnny narrowed his eyes. Now he was pissed.

"You, you could use a few very important lessons in manners." he snarled, jabbing him in the neck with the knife just hard enough to make a small mark. He removed it then, replacing the knife at his side again.

"It is VERY VERY rude to make fun of someone." he snapped, "Especially when you don't know them. I have yet to make fun of you. You see, the thing is, by the time I actually do complete the job, I will know you enough, so everything will be fine and dandy. You'll have proved yourself to be a prick by then, and worthy of demise. Trust me, I know your type."

He brought the knife up once more, and this time the handle met his victim's temple. His head instantly slumped to the right, the man in an un-concious state.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Johnny proceeded to exit the room, eyes falling upon a dead woman slumped on the floor. He took the knife from her back on his way out of the exit, shaking his head lightly. "So that's where that one went..." he mumbled, sighing softly.

_Feel better 'Nny? _mused the same nagging voice from the park. _Now that you've done a couple people off? Just what you needed?_

"It's just what I always need..." he responded, slamming the door behind him, proceeding into the livingroom where he slipped into his coat. "Just what I've always needed..." then heading outside for what he presumed to be an early morning stroll.


	3. 3 A bookstore visit

Chapter 3; Bookstore visit

He skimmed the all too familiar surroundings, smiling somewhat at the old memories they held. It was about ten in the morning, earlier than he had figured it to be. The walk to the main part of the city where the bookstore was would have only taken him about twenty minutes to reach, but he had decided to stop and grab himself an icee, thus delaying him about five minutes.

Why he was so worried about time was beyond him. Perhaps it was because he had memorized Devi's old shift hours. He sighed, intaking a rather ample amount of air, nearly causing him to choke when he didn't exhale. Devi. It had been awhile since she crossed his mind. He hadn't actually thought of her in months untill this morning... when meat made the comment about "feeling better". She had crossed his mind then, and since he had an unsateable urge to see her again. He just needed to see her... they didn't have to talk, he just wanted to see her again, know she was still alive and in town, know that she hadn't fled the city.

She had, however, quit her job at the bookstore, so why he was going there was a mystery to even him. He remebered the day he'd gone there to see her, and realized that she'd quit. It hadn't been pretty. His eye twitched slightly at the thought as he rounded the corner of South 22nd, sipping on his frozen treat.

There it was, the bookstore he used to practically live in.

_I'm sensing some depression... _

"Aren't we psycic?" mused 'Nny, rolling his eyes somewhat as he brushed one lock of blueish-black hair from his face, nudging the door to the bookstore open with his shoulder, gaze lowered to the floor as he walked inside.

_That girl you made the taped.. recording.. apology.. thing.. for, and played it over the phone? _he guessed.

"Bingo." he exlaimed, sighing somewhat as he disappeared into the "Ficton" portion, which was thankfully near-by.

Moments went by before he actually noticed something rather unerving. Peering up from a thick black book titled "Sssh, we're talking all spooky; a collection of ghost stories", he noticed a thin woman, sickeningly thin actually, with distinguishable purple hair and some other girl at her side with some sort of... toy?

"Devi?' he questioned aloud, lowering the book.

Devi, having the feeling she was being watched, turned, peering to the bookstore curiously. Scanning the windows, Johnny was one of the last things that fell into her sight, and when he did she stood still, more out of shock than anything, eyes somewhat wide.

He let go of the book with one hand, waving to her with the other, a little uncertain of what it was she would do. He wasn't all that keen on being attacked with anyones mace again... that was not at all a pleasent experience. It was just about as fun as the ass-kicking she had delievered on him about a year ago. Fun fun fun, one must say.

She took a couple steps forward towards the glass, as if she had to see for herself, feeling that he may just be an illusion that could fade away at any given moment, and 'Nny did just the same, stepping forward. First one caucious step, then two little baby ones, then another caucious one, followed by one baby one, then they were there, face to face, seperated by one panel of glass.

"'Nny?" Devi mouthed through the glass, taking one step back.

Johnny merely nodded, lowering his gaze, not moving.

She stopped one step back and looked to the book, pointing to it, then shrugging, as if asking if her were buying it. Figuring that was what she meant, he nodded in responce, taking in a deep breath as he turned to head over to the cashregister. He figured she'd be gone by the time he finished, and he was right. She was when he walked out of the store, book in hand.

The walk home was dreadfull to him. He couldn't tell whether he was more depressed that she hadn't talked to him, or he didn't know if he felt annoyance and stupidity directed towards himself for confronting her and actually expecting her to come to him and talk.


	4. 4 A letter

**Kind of rushed, haven't been able to write lately. >. ; Please read and review.**

When he met face to face with the old broken down door of house 777, he was suprised to see a folded piece of paper resting underneath the doorcrack. Bending down, he retrived it, more locks of hair falling askew over the lad's paled skin. He headed inside, closing the door behind him. He placed the book he had just purchased on the coushin beside him as he plopped down onto the worn down sofa before the television, opening the letter out of sheer curiosity.

Her handwriting was rushed, it took some time to actually try and figure out some of the words, but by the letters ending he had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Arching a brow, Johnny leaned back, thinking about what he had just read.

_It's what you wanted... _Mused Meat. _You why do you act as if you are confused?_

"Because I am." he rested his open palm under his chin, leaning forward. He continued thinking to himself, but of course not without being inturrupted by Meat.

_'Why would you be confused?'_

"Because usually when someone tries to murder you, they are at the very bottom of the forgiveness list.' Johnny snapped in responce. "She flat out told me that the first time I asked for her forgiveness. Don't you remeber that one?"

_"Hmm... I guess I do..." _He paused for a moment. Oh sweet momentary silence.

He focused his eyes on the once white but now oddly coulored carpet, trying to figure out some, no, any motive that she may be using to contact him. To turn him in finally...? No... she'd already tried that, and she'd given up long ago, from what he knew.

_Perhaps she actually does care...?_ the demeted bub's burger boy toy inturrupted, the sacred silence of his mind now shattered. He was placed beside Johnny, convieniently right next to the letter.

Johnny could only laugh in responce to this, managing to finally mutter out a responce moments later. "Would you love someone who tried to kill you, lest ask to meet them somewhere? At nine fucking thirty at night?"

_Good point... _the burger toy resoponded, then silencing for quite some time, leaving Johnny to his own thoughts.


	5. 5 Devi makes way

She cast a look into the mirror, tucking a lock of dark purple hair behind one multi-pierced ear. She studied herself in the mirror carefully. She had lost a good amount of weight in the past couple months, partially because she'd been dieting, and partially because she had been spending most of her time and income on painting, leaving no time or money for food. She was getting rather thin.

Her camoflauge pants still fit, however, and for that she was happy. She had simpilly wore that and a black tank top. Nothing flattering. She sighed, shaking her head lightly as she headed out of the vet clinic she was now working part time at and got into her car, starting it up. 9:14 lit up in bright and bold neon blue on her stero face. Just enough time to get there.

She reached into the back of her car, pulling her dark green overcoat up with her, sitting it on the passangers seat. With trembling hands she somehow managed to pull out of the drive and onto the road without landing herself in a ditch. Now, hopefully, the drive there would be more calm.


	6. 6 Johnnys thoughts

**bleh. More rush. My writing bites when it's rushed...**

The little grey vehicle sat, parked near the very edge of the hill. Johnny rest inside of it, arms wrapped around himself to keep warm. The shirt was tattered and torn, the sleeves mostly, but he liked it so he had choose to wear it. No long sleeves underneath this time, which was a bad move, considering the fact that he was freezing.

_So your actually going through with it, eh? _Inquired the Burger Boy, staring at him from the dash of the car.

"It would appear so." Johnny responded, arching a slender brow as he looked to the little figurine, then lifing a hand, taking him into it.

_Your holding me. Why are you holding me? _

"Because." was all Johnny responded with, shrugging a simple shrug as he awaited Devi's arrival. Gazing through the windshield, he took note of how beautiful the sky was.

The stars were showing bright overhead, almost as they had been the night before, and the full moon was still out, only in full view tonight. Rain seemed to be on it's way, but for now the storm clouds steered clear of the almighty moon. He gave a smile at the thought, imagining the moon to be a shark, the clouds all people swimming in the ocean, and he allowed himself to imagine the fleeting clouds refusal to go near the moon as a person's natural avoidance to a shark. It got his creative thoughts flowing for a moment or so, though they were later broken by the site of headlights rounding the corner, then pulling in beside him, momenterally blinding him for he had been looking in a direction from wence the headlights came.

He sat up in his seat, replacing Meat on the windshield as he curiously peered over into the car beside him.


End file.
